lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Berry
In the morning at Candy's haunted house, Candy finishes a pink potion* Candy Broomsticks: Yes! Yes! I finished! I finished my potion! *laughs wickedly* But, who will taste this potion? *thinking, then looks out of her window around Lalaloopsy Land, then sees Berry* *happily* Hmm, maybe Berry. Meanwhile, in Berry's front yard...* Sunny Side Up: I'll go to Idea's house, Berry! Idea made a plane to do some barnstorming stunts! You want to come? Berry Jars n' Jam: No thanks, Sunny! I've got some work to do on the farm. Sunny: Okay! I'll check if the plane is really approved!*goes away* *waving*Bye, Berry! Berry: *waving*Bye, Sunny! Candy: *comes to Berry*Hi, berry! Berry: Hi, Candy! What's up? Candy: I made my potion! *gives her pink potion to Berry* Do you want to taste it? Berry: I don't know... Candy: Come on, Berry! Taste it! Berry: Okay! *gets Candy's pink potion and tastes it* It tastes like strawberries! Candy: *wickedly* You haven't seen anything yet! Berry: What are you talking about? Candy: Nothing! Berry: *feels something weird in her tummy* What's happening? My tummy feels weird! *starts to float high* What's happening to me? I'm... *starts to fly around in the sky* FLYIIIIING!! Candy: Yes! You tasted my flying potion! And it was a success!! *laughs wickedly* Berry: *still flying* It's not funny, Candy! Candy: It's funny, because It's true! Berry: Come on, Candy! Do something! Candy: Okay! I'll save you when you're running out of flying magic! Berry: How long will I be in the air? Candy: I don't know! Maybe a few minutes! But, don't worry! I'll save you after the flying spell wears off! Berry: *sighs* Okay! *flies away, around the lalaloopsy land, flies above Bea's house* Hey, Bea! I'm floating in the sky! Do something! Bea: *hears Berry* *sees outside of the window and sees that nobody is in the sky*Huh? Berry: *flies above Rosy's hospital house*Rosy! Help me!! *flies away* Rosy Bumps n' Bruises: *goes outside, then sees Berry flying away* *goes to her hospital house*I have to stop drinking too much hot cocoa and start to drink my orange juice now! It's good for health! Berry: *flies towards to above of Ace's house*Watch out! Ace Fender Bender: *finishes his giant fan on his house roof* Finished! Turn it on, monkey! *his monkey turns the giant fan on* Berry: *gets blown away by Ace's giant fan*What's happening? *flies away faster* YAAAAAAAAH! Ace: *hears Berry screaming* What was that? *sees around that nobody is in the sky* I never heard a butterfly screaming! It's maybe because of strong wind of my giant fan! Turn it off, monkey! *his monkey turns the giant fan off* Berry: *flies towards to Gaze's mansion open window, covers her eyes*I can't look! *flies through Gaze's mansion open window, flying through the second floor hallway, screaming* Jewel Sparkles: *she and Tippy exit Gaze's bedroom* What's up? *she and Tippy see Berry flying through the second floor hallway, Berry flies through the another open window, exiting Gaze's mansion, flying away, she and Tippy go to the another open window and see Berry flying away* Tippy Tumblelina: Nice invisible glider that Charlotte made, Berry! Berry: *still flying, uncovers her eyes*What glider? *flies above Peanut's house* Peanut! Peanut: *looks up*Huh? *sees Berry flying in straight line*Ah! It's you, Berry! Berry: *still flying in straight line*I'm getting out of control! Help me!! Peanut: *thumbs up to Berry*Nice human cannonball act, Berry!! Berry: *flies away towards to Berry's home* What human cannonball?! Candy: *looking for Berry* Berry Jars n' Jam, where are you? Berry: *still flying*I'M HERE, CANDY!! *running out of flying magic* Uh oh. *falls toward a huge haystack* Candy: *sees Berry*Oh! It's you, Berry! *Berry falls on a big haystack* I'm coming!*comes to the big haystack where Berry fell, climbs on a big haystack and gets Berry* Are you okay, Berry? Berry: I'm okay. I guess. *Candy puts her down on the ground* How long have I been flying across the sky? Candy: *checks her wristwatch* Maybe five minutes! *gets her pink potion* My flying potion is really a success, even if the spell wears off in five minutes! *laughs wickedly* *gets her flying broom* Goodbye, Berry! *goes flying away to her haunted house with her flying broom, laughing wickedly* Berry: *waving slowly* Bye, Candy. Sunny goes to Berry's front yard with her plane, then Sunny jumps off her plane* Sunny: The plane is really approved and ready to do the barnstorming stunts, Berry! Berry: No thanks, Sunny! I'm tired of flying! You'll do the barnstorming stunts! Sunny: Okay! *goes to her plane* *goes away barnstorming with her plane, waving* Bye, Berry! Berry: *waving* Bye, Sunny! *goes into her house* I think I'll take a nap. THE END Trivia *The part where Candy calls Berry is a reference to Shaggy's catchphrase "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Comedy